Almost Like a Fairytale
by kelles
Summary: Seras is pleasantly suprised when Integral tells her to do something she has desired to do since the end of the war. Will Alucard mind sharing his Master? Alternate Universe Femmeslash some manga spoilers. One shot. [C] Set in mangaverse. SxI & AxI


**Author's Note:** Written for the Live Journal community, 30Kisses and influenced by discussion, mostly with Thess, that Alucard wants a happy family with Integral as his spouse and Seras as his child and whether or not he is a good father.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hellsing.

* * *

A year had passed since the end of the war and Seras still couldn't believe how much everything had changed. It wasn't just her world that had changed, everyone and everything in it had. Nothing could ever be the same after everything the survivors experienced and when the world discovered the existence of vampires. Like most young people her age Seras paid more attention to how her own world had changed. 

He was gone now. Seras tried to remember the last time she had felt him in her body. He did not leave all at once like she thought he would. No, he withdrew from her bit by bit until the day he said goodbye. Although when he left they were no longer close, losing him hurt more than anything she had experienced in her life. Somehow just knowing he was there inside her made Seras feel no so alone. But, that was what she was now. Alone.

Of course she did have her "family" and it was better than what her life had been like before she was a vampire. Then again, maybe it wasn't. The guys in her unit had been her family. All of the men who died that night had been her brothers. She smiled thinking of them all. Having a family was nice but it just was not the same as having someone care for you the way that Pip had. The way that Alucard and Integral cared for one another.

Integral was busy with the business of running Hellsing. What little time she had left over was spent with Alucard. She didn't blame the two of them. After everything that had happened, they deserved a little happiness. Seras thought she did too. _Damn it Pip, if only you had survived_.

Although she wanted a lover, someone to hold and be close to, she couldn't picture herself with any of the Hellsing soldiers. A few of them had hit on her and she had immediately turned them down. Alucard had asked her why she didn't give them a chance. Seras supposed it was because none of them could compare to Pip. And the thought of being with another soldier brought back too many painful memories. No, it was easier to deal with the loneliness than the pain.

There was another reason. It was _her_, his Master's master. Seras hoped Alucard never read her thoughts when she thought of Integral. She wasn't sure how he would react. Integral was his now in every way. His blood coursed through Integral's veins as it did hers but she was still his Master. At least there was one thing that had not changed.

Seras wasn't sure when _her_ feelings for Integral had changed. She had always thought Integral was beautiful. One would have to be blind not to notice that. But, it was after the war when Seras first started looking at Integral a different way, the first time she had seen Integral's beautiful red eyes. Seras had seen Integral on the terrace alone in just her trousers and a white shirt. She had looked so incredibly beautiful standing there, her dark skin and light hair. And those incredible red eyes. The feelings that Integral had stirred in Seras scared her so much that she ran to her room without saying a word. Integral had caught Seras staring at her and smiled. Seras always wondered what exactly that smile had meant. She was too afraid to find out.

Seras was thinking about all of this when her cell phone rang. It was her, Integral. Just hearing her voice made Seras feel funny inside. "Yes, Sir?"

"What are you doing, Seras?" Integral asked.

"Nothing much, Sir. Is there something you need?" Seras said.

"Come up to the terrace. It's a nice night and I don't feel like sitting outside alone. Alucard's gone out hunting for rogue vampires. There was a sighting last week."

Seras' mouth dropped open at Integral's invitation. It wasn't much but she would take anything she could get from Integral, even if it was just drinks and conversation. "Y-y-yes Sir, I'll be right there."

  

When Seras reached the terrace, Integral was sitting at the table. She was drinking a wine glass filled with a red substance that Seras could tell from its scent was blood and smoking a cigarillo. Integral turned when she felt Seras' presence. "Have a seat, Seras."

Seras sat down and took a drink from the wine glass in front of her seat. They talked about Hellsing business at first but soon the subject turned to the war and the price that they had paid. Seras noticed Integral seemed a sad tonight.

"Do you miss him Seras?" Integral asked.

"Pip. Yes, more than I ever thought I would." Seras answered.

"I know it's been hard for you." Integral said. "I wish Pip could have survived."

"Yes, me too." Seras said. "But, it's been hard for everyone, Sir. You lost people you care for too."

The women were silent as they thought about the man Seras was referring to. Integral's biggest loss in the war had been Walter. It was what made her so angry at Millenium. He wasn't actually dead but sealing him away in Alucard's old cell had been the hardest thing Integral had done. He was too dangerous to remain free. The seals Millenium had placed on his mind still controlled him. He had tried to kill both Seras and Integral.

"Yes, I suppose we've all lost a great deal. The world will never be the same."

_And neither will you Integral,_ Seras thought. After Pip, Seras thought watching Integral lose her humanity had been the hardest. The war had taken that away from Integral and Seras missed the person Integral used to be.

"Seras? Are you all right?" Integral asked. She got up from her chair and stood behind Seras' chair.

"Huh? Oh sorry, yes, I'm fine. Just thinking." Seras froze. Integral was standing behind her and stroking her hair. It had been so long since anyone had touched her and it felt so good. The two remained in silence for several moments.

Integral took Seras by the hand and they walked to the edge of the terrace. "It is a beautiful night. Look the moon is even full."

Seras nodded and looked over at Integral. She couldn't help but feel desire when she looked at her. Seras tried to move her eyes away from her. She knew she was staring but couldn't stop.

Integral smirked. "Why don't you just do it, Seras?"

"Do what, Sir?" She wondered if she knew how she felt.

"Kiss me. You've been looking at me that way all night. Alucard won't mind. I've already asked him if it would bother him."

Seras started to choke on a mouthful of blood. "He-you---asked him what?"

"Well actually I told him but he seemed to like the idea. I told him that we might be spending time together. Alone."

"Ohhhh."

"So don't you want to? Or do you want me to order you to do it. Like I did with the blood." Integral chuckled.

"No Sir, I mean yes I do." Seras pulled Integral's mouth close to her and kissed her gently. The kiss had started out clumsy but Seras relaxed after a few seconds. Even as a vampire Integral tasted delicious. Seras pulled Integral's body against her own and continued to kiss her. It was different than kissing Pip but quite nice in its own way. Integral's body felt so soft pressed against hers. Seras had just moved her hands down to Integral's arse when she heard it. Alucard's voice.

"I can't leave you two alone for a moment." Alucard said, clearly amused.

"M-m-master." Seras said. She felt like she had done something wrong and wasn't sure if Alucard would approve.

Integral grinned at Alucard. "You did say you didn't mind."

"And I don't." Alucard replied.

"How did hunting go?"

"It was a waste of time. Maybe tomorrow evening I'll bring Seras."

"Oh good, as long as it isn't tonight." Integral said. She whispered something into Seras' ear. She took Seras by the hand and they started to walk inside.

"We're going to the bedroom, Alucard. Do you want to come?"

Alucard watched his spouse and "daughter" with interest. "No I'll be up later, after Seras returns to her room."

Integral grinned at her servant. "Don't worry, I won't fall asleep."

Alucard watched his two women walk up the stairs. If it were anyone else but Seras with Integral he would have preferred to watch. Seras felt too much like his child and he did not wish to see her in that way. It did make him happy that she was finally growing up. He was also pleased that his two women had chosen each other for lovers. Integral's appetite for sex had increased so much since she became a vampire; he needed a night off once in awhile. Although he would never admit it, Alucard also enjoyed seeing Seras happy for a change. He didn't mind sharing Integral with her. It was something that made them all happy.

Alucard grinned thinking about how he had won. He had gotten his dream, a family. Integral was his spouse and Seras his daughter. _So, van helsing who has the last laugh now?_ Alucard said aloud. The two women, one of them van helsing's own decsendant, were his now, and they were superior to the two that van helsing had taken from him. Alucard chuckled as he heard the sound of Seras moaning from upstairs. His little girl was growing up after all.


End file.
